Liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in various electronic products. Most of the LCDs are backlight type LCDs. The backlight type LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The backlight module may be divided into two types including a side light type backlight module and a direct light type backlight module, according to different positions where light enters.
To improve a brightness of the backlight module, a prism-type light guide plate has occurred currently. Since there exists a scattering phenomena in the prism-type light guide plate, an angle of view of light entering the panel is caused to be large, thereby affecting the display effect.